Extra Large Pizza - Hold the Sausage
by SuperBowserFan57
Summary: Life can be so stressful. Your rival tries to ruin your life, your in laws visit and your business isn't doing so well. Why not unwind and have a drink or two?


It was a sunny day. People gathered outside and chatted while waiting in line. The doors opened and customers screamed.

Everyone rushed to get some of bobs burgers. Or so he thought. Something moist hit bobs eye and God said let their

be light. Bob looked around disoriented. He saw his wife linda with some pickles and a knife. "Ugh.. What are you doing

Lin'?" he groaned. "Trying to wake you up. You lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." Bob rubbed the

bald patch on the back of his head and said. "Sorry. I guess I'm pretty tired from trying to clear BOB SUCKS off the

burger boss score. UGH. Stupid Jimmy Pesto and and his stupid pizzas!" Linda shook her head in irritation. "Bob, what

is it with you and your peeing races with Jimmy? You need to let this go and open up the restaurant." Bob sighed and said

"You're right lin'. I'm sorry. I'll go get everything ready." Linda kissed his cheek and said "Don't forget my parents are

coming over for a visit tonight so remember to have everything cleaned up because my mother will notice." "UGGHHHHH" moaned

Bob in a voice that sounded reminiscent of his eldest daughter Tina.

The air was filled with the sounds of old, sloshy playdough being moved around in it's container along with the cries of

two dying animals. One which was aged and raspy, the other high pitched and whiny. Gloria and Al were making coitus in Gene's

room. Bob couldn't fall asleep and decided it would be best to just bring some sleeping bags down and lay in the resturaunt.

After all, laying on the floor felt far better then listening to the sounds of his mother in laws moans. Soon Bob dozed

off into sleep. Bob felt in a familiar place. It was a bar. One which felt like it was ripped straight from a 1980's film.

Bob decided that with all the stress in his daiy life that he needed a drink and sat down. As he was about to order, the bar

tender turned around. It was none other than his daughters kootchy kopi nightlight. "This can't be real" Bob thought. "This

has to be a dream." A green light was now radiating from the toy. "Yes Mr. Bob. In your sleep, you no longer have to feel

the pain of every day life. You can have whatever you heart desires. But Mr. Bob.., wouldn't you like to turn your dreams

into reality?" "Yes!" shouted Bob. "The night lights eyes slowly turned sinister. "What is it your heart desires, Mr Bob...?"

Bob pondered and the spoke the name "Jimmy Pesto..." As he began to chuckle, Kootchy Kopi said "You know what you must do

Mr. Bob. Kill him."

Under the cover of darkness, Bob slowly entered through the window of his rivals house. "I'll show that Jimmy Pesto! He

thinks he's so smart and so much better than me. But wait until he see's what I have in store for him!" bob thought to

himself. Suddenly the lights came on. Bob then saw none other than Jimmy Pesto in a rather fashionable bath robe. His

eyes struck with confusion more so then fear. "Bob? Is that you...? What the hell are you doing in my house!" he

demanded. "CHANGE THE NAME ON BURGER BOSS JIMMY!" bob began to shout. Jimmy scoffed "So you're still mad about that huh?

What a baby." Bob looked into his enemy's eyes and said "Then I'll just have to use force!" Bob pulled Jimmy into a

passonite embrace and slowly slid his tounge into the others mouth. Jimmy was startled but soon he began to relax into

the kiss, eagerly fighting back. Bob parted his lips and began to undo Jimmy's robe. Jimmy tried to push away but it was

too late. The robe was now on the floor, exposing the diaper he had on. Jimmy started having an errection from the shame.

Bob pressed his lips onto Jimmy's ear and whispered 'It's okay. I know your secret... Baby Num Num..." Bob then slid his

hand down into the diaper, carresing Jimmy's sausage. "FUCK ME!" Jimmy panted. "Get on the bed" Bob commanded with Jimmy

following his order.

Jimmy was sprawled out on his back. His wrists and ankles tied to the bedpost. "Show me your wonderful exrement Jimmy"

moaned the mustached man. Soon there was an expulsion of gas along with a rather wet sound. The diaper soon filled with

waste. "What a good baby" Bob purred. "Now its My turn" he said as he undid the diaper. Bob then sealed his lips

againts Jimmy's shit stained cock and began to rub it with one hand. He had to make sure it was hard after all. Jimmy

was in to much extasy to notice the bob had pulled a meat grinder out with his free hand. Luckilly, Jimmy was blindfolded,

making this task even easier. He pulled himself up from his lover, watching Jimmy eagerly moan. Bob then placed the shaft

into the long tube and began to turn the handle. Jimmy began to scream in agony at the top of his lungs. Bob then

swiftly kicked him in the face and said "SHUT UP JIMMY OR I'LL GAG YOU TOO!" Jimmy started to whimper and sob. He managed

to get out a "WHY!?" Bob then told him "DONT. EVER. MESS. WITH ME JIMMY!" and rubbed kale into the wound, adding a pinch

of pepper for maximum pain. "WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY FANCY INGREDIENTS NOW JIMMY! AHAHAHAAAAAHHAAAAAA!" laughed Bob

manically. He then left back to his restaurant for a good night sleep, knowing Jimmy would soon bleed to death.


End file.
